To be determined
by New Antiques
Summary: When Sakura moves to a new neighborhood for the summer and meets the hotty, Naruto she never expected that she would have competition. And who that competition would be...NaruSaku with Yandere Hinata.


Right so I'm taking up Sky Zephyrus's challenge! Challenge rules below, go take it too! Oh and if you like Hinata, don't read this. Seriously.

_Now I challenge to the bravest author out there to write a story inspired by my story 'NaruSaku and Hinata's Revenge'. Conditions for challenge:_

_1. The main pairing must be NaruSaku. Several side pairings that does not disturb the main pairing is permitted._

_2. Hinata must be an obsessive girl to Naruto with bitchy attitude OR you can make Hinata as a Yandere._

_3. Bashing of another character aside of Hinata, except Sakura, is permitted._

_4. Bonus point if Sakura is a Tsundere._

**To be determined.** Chapter 1.

* * *

Moving sucks. Really. You go to a totally new place with a bunch of crap in boxes in trucks and then get stared at by the neighbors as you carry said heavy boxes to your new house. And there were some pretty strange neighbors. A weird dark-haired girl with a baggy sweatshirt, a blonde slut whom I immediately knew to be a prep, some emo boy from the house right next to mine and a very, very attractive boy from the same house as the emo. I assumed he was just a friend, not a neighbor though, because his blond hair did not match emo boy's hair or emo boys parents hair.

Anyway they all came and stared at the new people, no doubt trying to see if we were the type who would blast music in the middle of the night and piss them all off. But as I said before, I stayed in the car so I don't think they even realized a kid came with the stupid gingers that were my parents. So much the better for me. I just wanted to spend my summer in the basement of our new house, playing video games.

A few hours passed where I dozed to the sound of Gackt and then my dad rapped on the window.

"You can come out now. There's nothing left for you to carry." At least I assume that's what he said. It kind of sounded like 'You kin cum up bow. Dares muffin left four you to marry.' The miracles of windows.

So I leave my haven of fast food wrappers and junk and finally stretch my legs for the first time in days. No, it was just hours but I like to exaggerate. A lot. Like now, when I say the house towered over me like the epitome of doom, lit from behind with the last, starving rays of the sun as it fell beneath the anguished horizon. See? Exaggeration. But it was taller than our old house and there was this kick ass chimney coming out of the top that added like four feet to the overall height.

When I stepped into the foyer, all I saw was boxes. And more boxes. And even more boxes as I went into the other rooms on the main floor. Also, to my utter most dismay there was no door to the downstairs. Where was I supposed to make my vampire cave?

"Mom! Dad! Where's the basement?" I whined like a little kid. Or like my maturity level. Whichever you prefer. They're the same, really.

"Honey, we've told you this. We don't have a basement. It's just too much to heat and cool and well, we're just a family of three so it's not really necessary." "Plus, we think it'll be healthy for you to get out more." They were teaming up on me from across the sea of boxes. I felt tears actually prickling my eyes. Did they think I stayed inside for no reason? I burn like the Sahara desert, bitches! So I stave off my impending depression by going upstairs.

There were precisely four empty rooms, two of which connected to bathrooms. One of the rooms with bathrooms had two windows facing out the back and side of the house. It was my room. I claimed it right there and then by pealing off one of my socks and leaving it on the floor. Mine! I love windows.

Back downstairs I found the boxes that had my name, Sakura, scrawled on them in my beautiful handwriting. Yes, I'm also a fan of sarcasm. I think it and exaggeration go hand in hand. Right, well, I actually carried those boxes upstairs. Even though some must have weighed forty pounds, I carried them. I think it shocked me more than it did my parents. I don't do physical labor. It's just not part of my thing. I rely on my high metabolism to keep me in my slim form.

So when I'm done and lying on my floor surrounded by boxes, I see that it's eleven'o'clock and I don't even have a freaking bed. But I'm too comfortable on the floor so I just let myself drift off into dreams.

I wake up disoriented from my random dream. There was a panda holding hands with a fox as they hop scotched. So I went up to them and started hop skotching too. Then we jump roped and played double dutch and I was doing handstands and flips and overall, I was epic at it. But a stupid dog came and dumped water on us which shocked me awake.

I showered quickly and scoffed my breakfast of cold scrambled eggs in record time. My mom was already at her new job in the library and my dad was still asleep. The lazyass. I left him a note on the counter saying I'd gone to do some grocery shopping and grabbed the wallet that's filled with cash for just that purpose. Even though it's supposedly for all three of us to share, I end up doing most of the shopping for food.

I haven't even stolen that much from it for my own personal shopping! Be proud of me…be proud.

Right but so I grabbed my bike and hung a left out of the garage and who should I run into about twenty feet down the road? The emo neighbor. We both went sprawling over the pavement and I was stunned to see my now torn up knees and palms gushing blood. He, of course, didn't have a scratch on him. Fucking bastard…

We stared at each other for awhile, I could feel the blood trickling down my leg, and then a yell from the house announced a new arrival on the crash site. The very attractive blond. I'll just call him V.A.B. for short. Anyway so he runs up all flustered because from what I could understand, they were going to go swimming today. Together. But the emo bastard didn't wait. No wonder, he probably doesn't want people to see the cuts on his wrist.

It's all very awkward when he realizes I'm standing there and his tirade trails off like a raspberry. You know, blowing air into people's tummies to make that funny sound. God, I wonder what his tummy's like…no! Bad thoughts Sakura, bad thoughts! I blush at the conjured image of what is probably a very tone body (he looks like he works out) and grab my bike from where it lay, twisted on the road. It was maybe still ride-able. Maybe.

Just as I heav emyself onto the saddle, V.A.B. shouts "Hey, you're bleeding!" Okay so he's a not so smart V.A.B. No matter. I glance over my shoulder at him and grin at him.

"Don't worry, I'm a klutz. So I'm used to having lower blood levels." I don't really even know if that's possible but as well as sarcasm and exaggeration, I'm a queen of spontaneity. Meaning I speak without thinking. All the freaking time. No wonder I have no friends…

But I thrust V.A.B. out of my mind as his complaints fade away. Bike riding is so enjoyable. I don't get why more people drive cars than ride bikes. The wind in your face. The exercise. The sensation of flying down a hill. The flicking drivers off at crosswalks. Pure bliss it is.

The grocery store in Konoha is actually pretty far from our new house and by the time I get there I'm feeling pretty dizzy. Guess I'm not used to blood loss. I somehow make it through the store and load my bags into the wire basket in the back of my bike. Have I told you about that? It was a must have for someone who loves to bike to stores.

On my way back to our house, the dizziness increases until, to my dismay, my vision actually starts to go fuzzy and my limbs feel really heavy and it's suddenly a very good ideal to just get off my bike and lay in the cool, cool grass. Just for a few minutes. Then I'll continue home because I did get milk and the heat will make it go bad…

I wake up in a bed and my first thought it, was that bike ride a dream? But then V.A.B. leans over my face and shouts right in my ear, "she's awake!" Which brings in emo bastard who just hn's and walks out. I glare at his back and then tune into V.A.B.'s prattle.

"So Sasuke wanted to go get tomatoes and we were walking there when we found you and I thought you were dead but he said you were just passed out so we carried you back here and bandaged you up and now you're awake so yeah. You want to go swimming with us?"

"I don't even know your name." I admit my voice was a bit shaky but the thought of seeing him in swim trunks was just worsening my wooziness. Stupid V.A.B…

"Oh, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And you are…?"

"Sakura Haruno. I just moved in." My prediction of the neighbors not knowing the new people had a kid seemed spot on. He gave me a blank look which turned into an understanding one and then a comprehending one.

"So you want to go swimming or not?"

"…I don't have a swimsuit." It was true. I'd never had to wear one where I was from because…antisocial, you know?

"Aw…wait! We can ask Hinata if you can borrow one! Can you walk?" I nodded and he helped me up before running out of the room to find the emo-Sasuke. Emo…Sasuke…Emoke! I do a little dance of joy at his nickname but that makes my dizziness return so I plop back down on the bed and take in my surroundings until it passes.

I'm in a room, obviously. The bed has orange covers and white sheets and hasn't been made that well. There are Green day and BadnRad posters on the wall as well as some I don't recognize like Matthew and Kim. Clothes hang out of a dresser and there are ramen cups strewn everywhere. Sunlight streams through a window which…upon closer examination shows right into one of my rooms windows. I can see my boxes and the hideous white paint and all! Making note to get heavy duty curtains I follow the sound of Naruto's voice.

He's in the kitchen with Emoke waging a jelly bean war and I, being the unfortunate soul that I am, got caught in the cross-fire. Which hurt. But a cherry flavored one did end up in my mouth so it was alright. And I did kind of team up with Naruto and pelt Emoke with beans until he gave up and joined us to go to this Hinata's house.

She lives two houses down from Naruto in the opposite direction of my house. So…three houses form me. And apparently she's good friends with Naruto because he just barges right in.

"Hinata! Where are you!" It's a pretty nice entryway, with flowers and other relic thingies that look cool. We wait for about ten minutes and then a girl appears.

She is beautiful. Like those shy girls you see in school and admire from afar. Her long blue black hair contrasts sharply with my short pink hair and her body…well let's just say the tank top she had on did a lot for her assets. Again, contrasted with my pathetic chest, I began to feel an inferiority complex growing.

"H-hey N-naruto, Sasuke…a-and?" Her voice is so much prettier than mine even with the stutter! Grr…

"Oh this is Sakura, she needs to borrow a swimsuit. Do you want to come swimming with us?" Her swimsuit probably won't fit me. It's be too baggy in the you-know-what area.

"Um…I'll s-see what I c-can find." Meaning she knows none of them will fit. But Naruto just grins at us until we troop up to her room.

Which is perfectly pretty just like her. No toys of baubles or anything that could classify her as less than noble can be seen. Just a dresser with a doilie on it, an intricate cosmetics box and a couple of ornate daggers hanging on the wall. Creepy but cool. No doubt family heirlooms. Did I mention her house has three floors and a basement? Definitely rich. Inferiority complex has doubled.

"S-so how long have you known Naruto?" Now if I hadn't been spiraling down into despair I would have noticed the stutter had disappeared and there seemed to be threatening edge to her voice. Not the good kind. The I'm gonna ruin your life crazy demonic kind. But I was distracted so I missed all that.

"Um since this morning actually. Do have a red swimsuit?" Red was about the only color that didn't clash with my hair.

"Do you have any feelings for Naruto?" Still oblivious to the threatening edge, I laughed and said, "How could I? I only just met him!"

"Right…well," And here she got all up in my face, "I want you to know he's mine and if you even so much as think that way about him, I will kill you."

Yeah can you say psychotic bitch much? But I wanted a swimsuit and usually when people threaten to kill you, they never carry it out. So sue me all you want but I just sort of chuckled and went to look in her closet. She didn't say another word and I found a nice red bikini that looked to be my size. Time for swimming!


End file.
